User talk:Jay666
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Last Remnant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Glagonos page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Drake178 (Talk) 10:23, April 18, 2010 Metallic Stud drop Hi Jay, I saw your comment on the Glagonos talk page about the Metallic Stud drop, and I also recall loads of them being dropped (see here). It would help a load if you could give us some additional info: Are you playing on PC or Xbox? Have you downloaded any updates, patches or DLC? Thanks for your time and your contribution! Ferret37 22:54, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ferret 37. i have added extra info. i'm not certain if it completely right but its the info i got i tested ten times and got similar results --Jay666 06:38, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, that helps a lot. I'm in the same situation as you (Xbox, no updates or DLC), and I'll take another run through Darken Forest on my next day off (Monday). As yet I have no idea how we're going to fit this info on the page but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it... :Cheers, :Ferret37 20:04, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Drop rates Hi Jay, You mentioned calculating drop rates on the Glagonos talk page. It's pretty straightforward, I got my result from one run (although I'd like to take another few to confirm it). I fought a total of 52 Glagonos (with no other monsters linked in) and got a total of 17 Metallic Studs. (17/52)*100=32.69%. Your results don't seem too different to mine depending on what you mean by the number of Glagonos you encountered. One or two in the field will be either 4, 8 or 12 in the actual battle, and it's the number of individuals that contribute to the drop rate. General advice for calculating drop rates: *Don't link in anything you don't need - it just adds complications, and we're fairly confident that the game mechanics don't alter with different enemies present. Of course, if you find otherwise we want to know. *Keep your chain at zero. Let them surprise you. It's difficult to see the original drop before the chain bonus is added on the final screen, and bonuses will obviously skew your results. AFAIK, Weapon and Accessory drops shouldn't be affected by chain bonuses, but this particular case may be an exception. *Fight lots. My 32.69% result is what I'd call tentative, because I haven't fought enough Glagonos on this investigation to call it definitive. The only reason I've proposed that it replace the Faerie Herb drop is that I've had zero Faerie Herbs, and at least one of everything else. I wouldn't like to call it a definitive result until I've killed at least 500 Glagonos and worked out the rate from there. Apologies if I'm telling you stuff you already know. Keep the edits coming. Ferret37 00:15, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Chains have no effect on drops, you can do this with a 999 chain and get the same effect. Drop rates only increase from killing monsters beforehand in the same battle. While this means that linking makes your results less accurate, the difference between the rarity categories is wide enough to allow for this deviation. Drake178 03:43, April 27, 2010 (UTC)